The present invention pertains generally to disposable razors of the type having a water soluble body thereon as an aid to shaving.
Razors currently marketed are provided with one or more blades movably or fixedly mounted on the razor head. In the recent past, razors have been made available which include a body of material for skin contact which provides a lubricant, whisker softener, etc., to the skin during shaving. Such improvements are found in U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,821; 3,895,437; 3,969,817 and 4697,342 to mention a few.
A problem encountered with known razor designs is that the quantity of material, a lubricant for example, is severely restricted by being fixedly mounted in place on the razor head. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,437(noted above) provides a manually pre-positioned body of a beard softener mounted in a detachable manner by arm linkages to a razor handle. It should be noted as the quantity of softener material lessens with each shave, the blade angle varies which, of course, is undesirable as is the necessary manipulation of supporting linkages. Further the razor envelope is sizably increased rendering the razor less compact hindering both razor storage and transport.